1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT apparatus and a radiographing method for setting radiographing conditions at a time of radiographing by using the X-ray CT apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
An X-ray CT (computerized tomography) apparatus has been widely used as a medical diagnosis apparatus for providing a tomographic image of a body of a subject such as a patient.
When radiographing operation is performed by using an X-ray CT apparatus, various radiographing conditions such as a scan speed, tube voltage, tube current, slicing width, scan pitch, and tilt angle are entered in advance as previous informations, and a scanning operation is then carried out in accordance with the entered radiographing conditions to obtain a desired tomographic image.
In such medical use, there is a case where a particular region of a patient is repeatedly radiographed at regular intervals in order to determine time-dependent changes such as progress or healing of a disease of a patient. In such a case, the radiographing has been often carried out under nearly the same radiographing conditions as those by which the previous radiographing was carried out for the reason that the subject, the region to be diagnosed, the type of disease, etc. are the same.
In a conventional X-ray CT apparatus, however, the radiographing conditions must be reset each time the radiographing is performed. This is extremely troublesome to an operator and causes the examination efficiency to be lowered.